TaeHyu couple : Beautiful Ghost in winter
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Hyun adalah yeojachingu dari Taemin hingga tiba-tiba Sulli yang merupakan masa lalu Taemin datang dan mengusik hubungan mereka. Summary apaan ini? maklumin aja ya ini author baru!
1. Chapter 1

It's not about MinHyun ( Lee Taemin and Im Hyun ah ) but it's about TaeHyu ( Lee Taemin and Jung Hyun ) not Jonghyun ( SHINee ) but Jung Hyun. Okay !

**Author Pov's**

Hari ini hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang gadis sedang menutup pintu pekarangan rumahnya. Sebuah mobil ferari hitam sudah menunggunya. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu terlihat cantik dan hampir tidak manusiawi. Terlihat angkuh tapi benar-benar manis.

Jika mengingat hari ini adalah pertengahan musim dingin tidaklah wajar jika seorang gadis hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti yang sedang dipakai gadis manis itu.

**Taemin Pov's**

Hari ini aku berniat mengajaknya ke taman fantasy yah karena ini adalah musim kesukaannya, musim dingin. Jadi aku hanya ingin menambahkan sedikit kesenangan dengan mengajaknya ke taman fantasy.

Tapi yang ku dapat malah aku terdampar didalam mobil didepan rumahnya sambil menggigil kedinginan, hampir setengah jam aku menunggunya tapi dia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar.

Argh 20 menit lagi dia tidak keluar maka aku akan benar-benar meninggalkannya!.

15 minute later…

Akhirnya aku melihatnya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju mobilku. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikenakannya. Dia mengenakan sebuah mini dress yang masih bisa dibilang sopan dan high heels,

apa dia sudah gila, dia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan jika mengenakan baju seperti itu.

" apa kau sudah gila? "

" tidak memangnya apa yang salah oppa?"

"ya jelas ada yang salah kenapa kau hanya mengenakan pakaian seperti ini mana bisa kau bertahan dimusim sedingin ini hanya dengan pakaian seperti itu "

" ah, ku sudah yakin oppa akan memprotes pakaianku. Tapi entahlah oppa tadi pagi dipikiranku sempat terlintas kalau disalju yang putih akan terjadi peristiwa yang benar-benar kelam dan akan ada noda merah di atasnya "

" hanya karena berpikir seperti itu kau memilih memakai pakaian ini? "

" oppa kita akan ke taman fantasy kan? apa oppa akan mentraktirku ice cream? "

" jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyun "

" aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan oppa tapi aku hanya mengembalikan pembicaraan ke awal oppa "

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menang jika dia terus menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

Ku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jalanan yang membosankan ke arahnya, hmm meskipun aneh tapi dia benar-benar terlihat manis kali ini, karena biasanya dia hanya mengenakan celana jins dan kaos oblong.

" kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu oppa? "

" aku tidak memperhatikanmu "

" ah tidak mungkin dari tadi kau memandangiku ada apa? jangan bohong "

" untuk apa aku bohong, aku benar-benar tidak sedang memperhatikanmu tadi "

" ck kau memang pandai berbohong oppa "

at Fantasy Park Seoul, Korea Selatan 18.00

" oppa aku lapar! "

" aku tau maksudmu Hyun~a, kau pasti ingin minta traktir kan? "

" wah apa sekarang oppa sudah menjadi peramal? "

" bukan begitu bodoh hanya saja setiap ku mengajakmu jalan-jalan kau pasti minta traktir jadi aku sudah hapal akan tingkahmu "

" aku jarang minta traktir padamu oppa "

" jarang bagaimana? kemarin kau minta traktir ice cream padaku dan permintaanmu itu selalu kekanakkanak "

" ah tidak mungkin "

" ck baiklah aku akan mentraktirmu tapi kau harus menyebutkan kata kuncinya "

" apa kata kuncinya? "

Ayolah Hyun apa kau sebodoh itu. Dari pertama saat aku menawarkan agar ia menjadi yeojachinguku, dia hanya mencawab " ne " aku benar-benar berharap dia juga mengucapkan kata-kata seperti yang ku katakan " saranghaeyo ".

" tidak jadi karena kau bodoh jadi kau tidak mungkin tahu kata kuncinya, baik aku akan mentratirmu secara cuma-cuma "

Ck aku pikir hari ini dia dan aku akan menjadi lebih dewasa ternyata tetap saja kami seperti dua anak TK.

Ku mengedarkan pandanganku, tepat diujung jalan ku melihat sesosok perempuan yang benar-benar ku kenal. Gawat sepertinya dia mengarah kemari, ck apa yang harus ku perbuat.

Apakah aku harus mengatakan kalau gadis yang disampingku ini adalah Hyun, yeojachinguku yang baru. Dan mengatakan pada Hyun bahwa dia adalah Sulli mantan yeojachinguku tapi karena suatu kesalahan yang dia perbuat ku memutuskannya.

Aku tidak akan melakukannya, jika aku melakukannya maka aku sudah gila.

" hai ! Taemin~a kau ada disini juga. nggg siapa dia? "

" dia Hyun salah satu dongsaeku "

" ooo, hai salam kenal aku Sulli "

" emm aku Hyun "

Hyun balas menjabat tangan Sulli, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada tatapan Hyun. Apa dia sedih karena aku hanya menyebutnya dongsaeku? tapi biasanya dia tidak mempermasalahkan statusnya denganku?.

" oppa sepertinya kau ingin mengobrol dengan Sulli onnie jadi sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri "

" ah itu ide yang baik Hyun, aku memang ingin berbicara dengan oppamu ini jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sendiri "

" ne, anyonghaseo "

Ku lihat Hyun melangkah pergi dengan gontai ku yakin dia benar-benar kecewa atas apa yang ku ucapkan.

" dan kau Taemin~a ku yakin kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang menarik kan hari ini? jadi sebaiknya kau ikuti aku "

Aku mengikuti Sulli ke mobilnya.

" kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau gadis itu yeojachingumu, dan karena kau telah berani membohongiku. Aku akan melampiaskan dendamku padamu ke seseorang "

" apa maksudmu? "

" lihat saja tidak sampai 1 menit kau akan melihat salju yang putih dan bersih akan dinodai "

Setelah berkata begitu Sulli segera masuk ke mobilnya dan menginjak gas, dia ngebut di jalanan dan aku yakin kecepatannya lebih dari rata-rata. Mobil Sulli menghilang dari penglihatanku.

kring…kring…

Ada sebuah pesan masuk ke handphoneku.

" kau akan melihat seseorang yang kau cintai membuat salju menjadi merah, dan ku yakin kau tidak akan melaporkanku karena kau tidak punya bukti. mungkin kau berpikir pesan ini akan menjadi bukti ! tapi aku pasti lebih cerdik dibanding kau! "

Ku segera berlari menuju penyebrangan jalan dimana, disana telah dipenuhi kerumunan orang. Dari kejauhan ku melihat beberapa mobil polisi datang. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaiman keadaan Hyun?.

**Hyun pov's**

Kenapa Taemin oppa mengatakan kalau aku ini hanya dongsaenya. Apa dia malu mempunyai seorang yeojachingu sepertiku?.

Gadis dihadapanku ini mungkin lebih cantik daripada aku, tapi siapa dia? apakah ada hubungannya denga Taemin?.

Beribu-ribu pertanyaan menghujam pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri karena aku pikir mereka pasti butuh privasi.

" oppa sepertinya kau ingin mengobrol dengan Sulli onnie jadi sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri "

" ah itu ide yang baik Hyun, aku memang ingin berbicara dengan oppamu ini jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sendiri "

" ne, anyonghaseo "

Apa? Taemin oppa bahkan tidak mencegahku untuk pergi.

Ku berjalan dengan malas, dan high heels ini benar-benar mengganggu. Biasanya aku hanya memakai sepatu kets tapi dengan gilanya hari ini ku memutuskan untuk memakai high heels.

Ku mengingat sesuatu lagi ! mengingat satu kata yang belum pernah ku ucapkan padanya, " saranghaeyo " dia sudah pernah mengucapkan kata itu padaku tapi aku belum pernah mengucapkannya.

Ah karena terlalu lama melamun aku tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang sudah menyebrang. Ku melihat bahwa masih ada peluang bagiku untuk menyebrang.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang ku kenali sebagai mobil yang di kemudikan oleh Sulli onnie mengebut ke arahku. Ku hanya sempat mendengar suara jeritan para penyabrang jalan lain setelah itu semua gelap.

**TBC**

_I need your comment ! please because I think the story is not quite connect. I want to know what you think of this story. And for fans of Sulli I'm really sorry it because the story told sulli is a evil girl_


	2. Chapter 2

**Taemin pov's**

Aku mencoba menerobos kerumunan itu. Ku melihat salju disekitar tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi merah. Tubuh mungilnya tergeletak diatas salju-salju itu dengan posisi terlentang.

Aku mendekati police line dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

" maaf sebaiknya anda tidak mendekati police line "

" tapi aku harus kesana! "

" siapa anda? "

" anda tidak perlu tau! yang jelas dia yeojachinguku "

" anda tenang saja kami sudah menelpon keluarganya, jadi untuk sementara anda harus ikut kami ke kantor untuk dimintai keterangan tentang korban "

" aku akan ikut, tapi kenapa kalian membiarkannya tergeletak disitu hah! "

" maaf pihak medis kami sudah mencoba semampu mereka, tapi nyawa pacar anda tidak bisa terselamatkan "

" mwo? "

" sekali lagi kami minta maaf "

polisi itu hanya berdiri dengan tatapan meminta maaf tanpa peduli bagaimana perasaanku sekarang.

" kami akan membawa jasadnya dengan ambulans ke rumah keluarganya sir "

" biarkan aku yang mengangkatnya ke dalam ambulans "

" baiklah "

Ku melangkahkan kakiku menuju raganya. Wajahnya terlihat damai namun aku melihat secara samar-samar diwajahnya terdapat gurat kekecawaan.

Aku mengangkat raganya yang telah ditinggalkan oleh jiwanya itu. Ku menyiksa diriku sesaat ketika mengingat aku tidak bisa mencegah sulli untuk membunuhnya. Aku membiarkan mantel putihku ternodai oleh darah orang yang aku cintai ini.

" kau pergi terlalu cepat Hyun " gumamku

Wajahnya terlihat tidak berdosa tapi mengapa kematiaannya disebabkan oleh hal yang tidak wajar. Setelah ambulans yang membawa raganya itu pergi menjauh, aku mengikuti para polisi itu ke kantor mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari lokasi kejadian.

_at Hyun parent's house_

_Seoul, Korea Selatan_

_09.00_

**Aouthor pov's**

Terlihat banyak kendaraan yang parkir dirumah ini. Ya mereka datang karena ingin menyampaikan rasa berduka cita pada orang tua dari gadis yang meninggal di penyebrangan.

Di halaman belakang, terdengar suara isak tangis para tamu yang mengingat gadis itu. Seorang pria dan seorang gadis terlihat baru saja turun dari mobil mereka. Pria itu memiliki tinggi kira-kira 179 cm dan gadis yang disampingnya itu terlihat lebih pendek 10 cm darinya.

**Joon pov's**

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar berita kematian sahabatku, Hyun. Jadi hari ini aku mengajak kakak ku Key untuk menghadiri acara pemakamannya.

Kakakku itu juga salah satu sahabat Hyun tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Dan kakakku yang ber profesi sebagai detektif itu segera tertarik untuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian sahabatku itu. Yang menurut kakakku agak aneh karena mobil itu sengaja membelok dan melawan arah.

" Joon terakhir yang bersamanya siapa? "

" oppa jangan mengintrogasi sekarang kita kan sedang berbela sungkawa "

" aku hanya bertanya denganmu tidak bertanya pada orang tuanya " desak Key oppa

" ah baiklah, terkhir yang ku tahu saat hari mengenaskan itu Hyun ada janji dengan namjachingu nya "

" ooo namjachingu nya itu yang bernama Taemin itu kan? "

" iya "

" aku tidak pernah melihatnya, apa kau tahu yang mana namjachingu nya itu "

" oppa aku bilang jangan sekarang dia pasti sedang bersedih juga "

" ah baiklah kalau begitu besok kau harus mempertemukan aku dengannya , aku yakin dia mengetahui sesuatu "

" ah baiklah "

Keesokan harinya...

_at Taemin house_

_ChunCheon , Korea Selatan_

_10.00_

Knok... knok...

Dengan paksaan oleh Key oppa aku menelpon Taemin dan mengatakan akan segera kerumahnya.

" wait a minute "

" ah Taemin oppa... kenalkan ini kakakku Key dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu "

" aku Taemin "

" aku Key "

Kami dipersilahkan masuk kerumahnya, yah yang ku akui benar-benar luas dan mewah.

" apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan? "

" ehem, kakakku adalah detektif polisi yang ditugaskan menyelesaikan kasus Hyun. Kakakku merasa aneh karena mobil yang menabrak Hyun sengaja berbelok dan menabrak Hyun. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ini oppa? "

" aku benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa "

" oke Taem aku ingin bertanya sedikit denganmu " aku yakin sebentar lagi Key oppa akan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan

" ne "

" sebelum Hyun ditabrak apa kau bersamanya? "

" ne "

" lalu kenapa kau tidak mengantarkannya pulang? "

" kami bertemu seseorang di jalan orang itu adalah temanku jadi aku meminta Hyun untuk pulang sendiri "

" siapa temanmu itu? "

" hanya teman semasa kecil "

" ooo, tapi ada yang menginformasikan bahwa wajah Hyun saat sudah tak bernyawa itu terlihat sangat kecewa. Apa kalian bertengkar? "

" tidak kami tidak bertengkar "

" baiklah terima kasih atas waktumu, kami pamit pulang "

Key oppa menarik lenganku untuk keluar dari rumah Taemin oppa.

" kenapa oppa? "

" kesaksiannya aneh, aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya "

" jadi oppa akan memasukkan nama Lee Taemin di daftar tersangka "

" mungkin "

**Taemin pov's**

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang. Aku merasa tidak ingin memberitahu Key hyung atas perbuatan Sulli.

Apa aku masih mencintai Sulli?. Dan kenapa rasanya aku tidak terlalu sedih atas kematian Hyun?.

Benar, sepertinya aku masih mencintai Sulli dan aku harus benar-benar minta maaf pada Hyun. Karena aku menjadikannya yeojachingu ku hanya untuk pelampiasan kekecewaanku pada Sulli.

Aku harus menemui Sulli dan kembali padanya.

Seingatku di handphoneku masih tersimpan nomer Sulli.

" kenapa oppa menelponku? "

" tidak hanya saja aku baru menyadari sesuatu "

" apa hubungannya denganku? apa oppa mau melaporkanku? "

" tidak, kau ada dimana sekarang? "

" kalau oppa ingin menemuiku nanti malam saja, "

" baiklah, dimana? "

" dirumahku "

" aku akan datang pukul 8 "

" akan ku tunggu oppa "

**Key pov's**

Saat semua orang sudah tidur aku masih saja membaca dan mendalami berkas-berkas kasus Hyun.

Hyun, dia gadis yang manis dan selalu ceria. Aku bahkan tidak percaya saat dia menceritakan pada aku dan Joon bahwa dia sudah memiliki pacar. Karena aku rasa dia terlalu polos untuk berpacaran.

Aku tidak pernah bertemu pacarnya karena aku sibuk sekali. Tapi Hyun sering mengajak Joon untuk menemaninya bertemu pacarnya.

Baru pagi tadi, aku bertemu pacarnya. Dan pertemuan pertama itu membuatku kesal. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih atas kematian Hyun dan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat tulus mencintai Hyun.

Sejak kecil aku dan Joon bersahabat dengan Hyun jadi aku sudah menganggap Hyun sebagai adikku sendiri. Aku dan Joon benar-benar terpukul dengan kematian Hyun terlebih Joon.

Adikku itu menangis seharian karena hal itu.

ck, aku terlalu lama melamun.

" oppa "

" Joon? " aku memutar kursiku ke arah suara yang ku pikir Joon tapi yang ku dapatkan malah membuatku takut

" Hyun? "

" aku yakin oppa takut melihatku "

" Hyun? bagaimana kau bisa ? apa kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu? "

" aku tidak mungkin selamat oppa " sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil

" kenapa kau bisa kesini "

" aku juga tidak tau? "

dia benar-benar Hyun. Tetap terlihat childish dan manis tapi tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia memakai gaun putih yang membelilit tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Kalau dia tidak selamat dari maut, apakah dia hantu?

" oppa dimana Joon? "

" dikamarnya dia baru saja tidur "

" dimana kamarnya? " aku menunjuk ruang disamping ruang kerjaku

Hyun berjalan dan menembus dinding ruang kerjaku. Huff kali ini aku akan percaya bahwa hantu memang ada.

**TBC**

_sorry for a long time I post this new_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyun pov's**

Ku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku tidak tau apakah aku sudah meninggal atau belum. Karena saat ku merasa semuanya gelap ada cahaya yang menerangiku. Saat aku terbangun ku melihat ragaku di masukkan ke dalam peti lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tanah.

Ku lihat semuanya menangisi ragaku. Aku benar-benar bingung apa mereka tidak bisa melihat kalau aku ada di antara mereka?.

Ku bahkan juga bingung saat melihat kenyataan bahwa kakiku tidak menapak di tanah. Dan saat itulah aku yakin kalau aku sudah tiada di dunia mereka.

Aku ingin membalaskan semuanya pada Sulli onnie yang masih berkeliaran bebas setelah membunuhku. Dan satu-satu yang aku yakin tau akan hal ini adalah Taemin oppa.

Ku hanya bisa menunggu hingga Taemin oppa melaporkan semuanya. Tapi sudah 2 hari setelah kematianku Taemin oppa tidak melakukan apapun. Bahkan dia pergi menemui Sulli onnie dan bercanda bersama.

Apa Taemin oppa secepat itu melupakanku dan kembali pada Sulli onnie?.

Hingga kesabaranku habis dan aku memutuskan untuk menemui Joon dan Key oppa untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi disinilah aku berada di hadapan Key oppa dan Joon yang sepertinya benar-benar shock atas kedatanganku.

" Hyun? "

" ne "

" bagaimana kau bisa kesini "

" kalian pasti tidak percaya jika ku ceritakan jadi sebaiknya aku langsung pada intinya kenapa aku kesini "

" baiklah ceritakan, mungkin Key oppa bisa membantumu "

" aku melihat siapa yang menabrakku dan aku tau siapa saksi yang tepat untuk kasusku "

" bagus kalau begitu ceritakan pada kami "

" aku yakin yang menabrakku adalah Sulli onnie dan saksi yang tepat adalah Taemin oppa "

" mwo? kemarin kami mendatangi pacarmu itu tapi dia mengatakan kalau dia tidak tau apa-apa "

" aku tau itu "

" tapi kau pasti bisa menjadi saksi terkuat Hyun "

" tidak aku tidak bisa aku ini hantu dan selama ini tidak pernah ada persidangan dengan saksi makhluk dari dunia lain "

" mianhae Hyun tapi aku tidak bisa membantu jika Taemin tidak bercerita "

" ne aku tau oppa gwechana "

" kau bisa tidur dulu Hyun besok kita bicarakan lagi "

" aku tidak tidur Joon, aku berbeda. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tidur "

" mian Hyun ini benar-benar rumit "

**Taemin pov's**

Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat dekat dengan Sulli dan aku mulai merasa Sulli tidak seburuk itu. Dan karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya aku berniat untuk membuat kejutan padanya.

Jadi aku mematikan telpon ku sejak pagi, membelikannya sebuket bunga dan berencana pergi ke rumahnya mendadak malam ini.

Saat ku sampai di rumahnya ku lihat beberapa sepatu di terasnya berarti dia mempunyai tamu. Ku membuka pintu rumahnya pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Ku dengar dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di ruang tamu jadi ku putuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik tirai pembatas ruang tamunya.

Tapi apa yang ku dengar membuatku terkejut dan berbalik dari membela jadi memusuhinya. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Kalau saja aku tahu hal ini dari awal aku akan langsung menceritakan kejadiaan itu pada Key hyung bukan malah sebaliknya.

Ku merekam semua percakapannya dan langsung beranjak tanpa suara.

Ku meletakkan bunga yang ku bawa di depan pintu rumahnya dan ku ganti tulisan yang ada dikertas itu dengan " Aku kecewa padamu ".

Aku sadar seharusnya sejak dulu aku seperti ini bukan malah mencoba mencintainya kembali.

Ku mengemudikan motorku dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata ke rumah keluarga Kim.

" hyung aku ke rumahmu segera bukakan pintu ada yang harus ku ceritakan "

" ne, ku harap kau jujur Taem "

mwo? apa Key hyung sudah tau semuanya? darimana dia tau?. Karena aku rasa yang tau akan hal ini hanya aku, Sulli, dan Hyun.

Saat aku sampai di rumah keluarga Kim, Joon sudah menungguku di depan gerbang.

" jadi Taem apa yang ingin kau ceritakan? "

" dengarkan isi rekaman ini dan kalian akan mengerti "

Ku memutar rekaman itu.

_ON REC  
" hey apa kalian tau kalau Taemin semudah itu untuk di bodohi? "_

" kenapa? "

" dia bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau sasaran ku selanjutnya adalah dia, setelah mencampakkanku dia pikir semudah itu untuk kembali "

" jadi kau berhasil membunuh Hyun? "

" ne siapa dulu dong Sulli... "

" hahahaha, aku yakin dia akan merasa bersalah atas hal ini "

_" iya tapi seperti dia tidak terlalu merasa bersalah "_

_" waeyo? "_

_" karena dia mudah di bohongi "  
_  
_" hahaha, kapan kau membunuhnya? "_

_" bukan aku yang akan melakukannya, tapi akan ku buat dia sendiri yang membunuh dirinya dan akan ku buat seperti kecelakaan "_

_" pintar sekali kau Sulli "_

_" hahaha iya dong "  
END REC_

" aku benar-benar bodoh hyung "

" ani kau hanya tidak sadar "

" jadi selama ini kalian tahu kalau aku berbohong? "

" ne "

" tapi aku pikir hanya aku, Hyun, dan Sulli yang tau akan hal ini "

" ya memang hanya kalian yang tau, tapi salah satu dari kalian menceritakannya "

" mwo? yang jelas itu bukan aku "

" ya memang bukan kau dan bukan pula Sulli "

" kalian ingin bilang kalau yang mengatakan hal itu adalah Hyun? "

" ne "

" jangan bercanda hyung kalian membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah pada Hyun "

" kau bisa meminta maaf padanya "

" kenapa kalian berdua bercanda saja "

" mereka tidak bercanda oppa "

ku bahkan tidak bisa percaya denga apa yang ku lihat. Dia Hyun?

" hyun? "

" mereka tidak bercanda "

" Hyun mianhae "

" ne aku sudah memaafkanmu oppa "

" tapi sepertinya kau membenciku? "

" ani aku tidak membencimu hanya saja aku kecewa kenapa oppa bisa dengan mudah melupakanku "

" mian Hyun aku benar-benar bodoh "

" ne "

**the next day...**

Key hyung bergerak cepat dan langsung melaporkan pengakuanku ke pihak yang berwajib. Sulli akhirnya ditangkap dan Hyun menghilang. Ku membayangkan wajahnya setiap hari tapi dia tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Bahkan sekarang dengan bodohnya aku memikirkan wajahnya lagi saat menyebrang. Ku lihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang ke arahku dengan menekan klaksonnya berkali-kali tapi cahaya lampunya membuatku tidak menyingkir.

" Hyun aku akan menyusulmu "

Sebelum ku dengar teriakan orang-orang ku melihat dia datang dan tersenyum padaku.

" saranghaeyo oppa "

sebuah suara mengiang di telinga. dan semuanya gelap

**END**

_love story is brought to death_


End file.
